


My Sun&Moon

by Gomili_Giza



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Painter Jaehyun, Photographer Seo Youngho | Johnny, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, adoration of Jaehyun, beacuse he is my soft pretty boi, johnny is whipped, like a lot, poetic beauty, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomili_Giza/pseuds/Gomili_Giza
Summary: "Johnny wasn’t sure how this happened. But he was sure that he was happy with all of this in front of him, happy in a dimmed room with another man and a camera in his hand."





	My Sun&Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Sun&Moon started playing when i was getting ready to sleep like at 1AM and i got so many feelings at once so this happened. It might be chaotic, no one beta'ed it so like - so many mistakes. Once again it's my second work in English so i'm very sorry. Enjoy my soft bois being in love and me being fucking devastated beaceuse Jaehyun in Poeatic Beauty is ART.

Johnny wasn’t sure how this happened. But he was sure that he was happy with all of this in front of him, happy in a dimmed room with another man and a camera in his hand.

Getting back a few weeks ago, when Johnny walked out of his last class with a new assignment and an empty head. How he, a photographer who was skilled in pictures of nature, of the sunny skies with a blinding sun, of starry nights with delicate moon, of whistling leaves on the trees and a scared dears in the forests, how he is going to do this assignment. He looks at the paper one more time as if checking that he heard his professor correctly. But it was there, on the paper with bold letters written “a photo shoot of a person” and he looks up at his favorite sky with beautiful clouds and thinks how fucked up he is right now.

His friends are very helpful. Saying that they are going to help him, they are going to pose for him, he just needs to tell them when, where and how. But he doesn’t know that as well. So he goes back to his professor telling him how already this assignment is so challenging. “You see Johnny I understand” says the professor when Johnny walks to him asking for help.” I’ve seen your photos I know how good you are with you nature, but you are here to learn thing, not just polish things that are already polished by you” he says looking at Johnny. And Johnny understands, kind of but still this isn’t very helpful. He says just that and his professor chuckles. “It’s going to be hard that’s why I give you all a lot of time, I challenge all of you. But I have an advice to you” his professor says standing in place and looking up in Johnny eyes.” You need to find a muse. I’m sure you know what it is. If you find a muse it’s going to be so much easier. But if you don’t, don’t be sad. Try to find something beautiful in every person you are passing.” The man says; give him an encouraging squeeze of an arm and goes back into his class, getting ready for his next students. Johnny stands there for a minute, thinking over and over what the man said. He is going to find his muse, he says to himself walking out of the building and trying to find something beautiful in every person that is passing him.

That girl has pretty hair, this boy has a pretty mole on his temple, this woman has really pretty feet, this man hands are really pretty.  
Those are just some of his thoughts while he is sitting at lunch table witch his friends watching people passing them by.  
“Johnny…hey John!” Johnny snaps form his thoughts to look at Yukhei, Ten and Taeyong watching him with strange eyes. “Are you okay?” Yukhei asks looking at him worried.  
“You have really pretty eyes” Johnny mumbles squinting his own eyes looking at shocked Yukhei. “Thanks I mean…yeah thanks, okay” the younger one look as Taeyong who just sighs.  
“Man what’s up?” he asks.  
“I’m trying to find something beautiful in every person. You know you have very proportional face?” Johnny says and Taeyong just looks at him for a second without a word and sighs even harder than before.”I see that your assignment isn’t going very well” he conducts and Johnny just rolls his head back groaning loudly. “I see…” mumbles Taeyong.  
“Hey what’s about me?!” asks loudly Ten and Johnny just mumbles about him having a cute nose with his head in his hand. Ten smiles at Yukhei who just rolls his eyes. “Man if you want I can talk to some friends from the modeling agency” he starts but Johnny shakes his head. “No I looked at them I do not like them, no offence” he says quickly and Yukhei just shrugs. He thinks to himself that he should go to some parks or galleries when in the corner of his eyes he sees a person that waves in a direction close to Johnny lunch table but not directly at him and his friends. He looks over and is a little shocked. There stands a boy, in dark pants, dark sweater, messy brown hair and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He sees a white shirt sticking from under his brown sweater, he smiles at someone and Johnny thinks that in this perfect moment when the sun hits his glasses he looks like sun shine just at him. At the pretty boy with a glasses and a most beautiful smile that Johnny ever seen.  
“Johnny what the actual fuck?” he hears Ten this time and he looks at him so shocked. The three of them are also shocked but he doesn’t know why. Did they also saw this angel on earth? “Why are you looking like you just got possessed?” Ten asks further but Johnny stands up and before he leaves their table he says “I found him” and run off. Ten just looks back at him with disbelieve and Yukhei and Taeyong just laugh.

Johnny found out who the boy is and he sets his mind on finding him. He knows his name and that he if from art department, that he is a painter. So Johnny after his classes goes to art department looking for his boy. He looks in every studio and class and when he thinks that maybe he went home he looks in the last studio and there he is. Sitting on a wooden stool, Johnny has view on his right profile and he snaps a quiet photo before walking in.  
“Are you Jung Jaehyun?” he asks. The boy looks at him, tips his head to the side and smiles nodding. Johnny feels like he won something. He is not sure what but that prize is something really amazing, he can feel it.

Johnny is really straightforward with his words so he tells Jaehyun that he saw him at lunch some days ago and thought that he is the most beautiful person he ever seen and that he would really like if Jaehyun would let him do some photos of him. Jaehyun blushes madly which Johnny find really endearing and also really pretty. When Jaehyun is trying to say something stuttering a little embarrassed and shy Johnny takes a good look at his face. Jaehyun has blue contacts in his eyes, his eyelashes long and full, his under eyes, cheeks and nose adores now light blush and beautiful freckles, his lips are a pretty shade of pink and Johnny notices that he licks them nervously so he looks back straight into Jaehyun eyes with question in his eyes because he wasn’t paying attention to whatever Jaehyun was saying and Jaehyun is visibly shocked that Johnny looks in his eyes without even sightless embarrassment that a second ago he was looking at his lips. He looks everywhere but not at Johnny. “I would like to just know if I could take some pictures of you?” Johnny says, leaning back a little with soft voice and a soft smile, his curious eyes softens a little seeing how tense the boy before him is. Jaehyun looks back at him smiles a little awkwardly and nods. “Yeah I can do that I guess” He says quietly and Johnny beams at him. He would hug him but he thinks that his straightforwardness shocked Jaehyun enough so they just exchange numbers and Johnny says that he will text him about more details and Jaehyun smiles and waves him goodbye when he walks out of the studio.

That takes Johnny back to the dimmed room he is right now. He asked Jaehyun to take some of outfits that he likes and is comfortable with, to do his makeup if he needs to and now they are in a photography studio, Jaehyun lying on the couch and Johnny taking photos of him and sometimes short clips. He can’t believe how easy it is for him to take pictures of Jaehyun. He finds everything that he does beautiful, how he sits, how he lays down, how he awkwardly stands in the middle of the room. He takes so many photos of his freckled face that Johnny thinks he can tell how many he has of them. He can’t get enough of how cute Jaehyun looks with his constant faint blush on his cheeks that adores his face, how his lashes give a little shadows on his face, how he can see dimples when the younger smiles and that Jaehyun hands are so pretty, his fingers adored by many rings, makes Johnny want to hold his hand. Jaehyun smiles beautifully when Johnny asks and when he doesn’t because Johnny found out that Jaehyun feels comforted by smiles so Johnny smiles and then Jaehyun smiles too and now they both smile, Johnny camera the only thing that divides them and when Jaehyun looks on the ground and Johnny takes last picture and lowers his camera he can’t put his feelings in a right order. He really thinks that Jaehyun as his muse is really dangerous because he doesn’t know the rules. Is he allowed to likes his muse? Is he allowed to want to kiss them and hold their hand? Because he really would like to hold Jaehyun hand right know, and he knows that they don’t know each other well but he things that Jaehyun likes him too, a little. 

“Do you know you are my muse?” Johnny blurs out because that’s how he is. Jaehyun looks at him confused. “Am I?” he asks and Johnny nods his head. “I think so. I’m not good at taking photos of people, I specialize in nature, but my professor challenged us and told me as advice that if I could find my muse it would be easy for me to take pictures of that person. And I think you are my muse because I can’t stop taking pictures of you” he says looking at Jaehyun and the younger looks at him shy and flustered but with a smile. “I… thank you?” Jaehyun says and Johnny smiles. 

“I think you are really beautiful Jaehyun. I have seen a lot of beautiful things in my life but I think nothing can compare to how beautiful you are on the outside and the inside” Johnny says and Jaehyun gasps looking at the floor and Johnny can see that his ears are pink. “You… you are really straightforward” he gasps like he was drowning. And Jaehyun was drowning a little. In his feelings. He was told that he was pretty many times but Johnny was saying that like Jaehyun was the sky, the sun and moon. He compared his face to the night sky with his freckles as the stars and Jaehyun couldn’t stop thinking of it.” I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you” Johnny says when Jaehyun looks for a long time on the floor with unreadable face. Jaehyun don’t know what to say so he panics, grasps Johnny hand in both of his hands. When Johnny looks at him curious he lets go of his hand. “You didn’t… I’m just not used to…” he stays silent and Johnny says nothing too. They stay quiet for a moment. “Can I hold your hand sometimes?” Johnny asks and Jaehyun looks up at him and Johnny is smiling and Jaehyun thinks that his smile is really pretty. “Hold your hand and take you to museum so you can look at art and I can look at you?” he asks again and Jaehyun laughs nodding his head so Johnny takes one of Jaehyun hands one in each of his hands. Looking in each other eyes. Where Johnny can see constellation of stars in Jaehyun eyes and Jaehyun can’t get enough of how sincere and gentle Johnny eyes are looking at him.


End file.
